The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit device and a data comparing method, and to, for example, a semiconductor integrated circuit device having a function of comparing a plurality of data and a data comparing method in such a semiconductor integrated circuit device.
Patent Document 1 discloses a control device having a high reliability AD (Analog to Digital) converting function. The control device described in Patent Document 1 has a plurality of pairs of AD and operation modules. In Patent Document 1, a check is made about how far the difference between data converted by the respective AD modules is apart from a standard value for the difference (difference check). Each operation module has a CPU (Central Processing Unit). In each operation module, a comparison between the data in the difference check or the like is executed by the CPU.
Patent Document 2 discloses a collation system. The collation system described in Patent Document 2 has a plurality of multiplexed CPUs and a data collator. Each CPU performs the same processing and outputs data to a memory. The data collator compares (collates) output data of the respective CPUs, which are stored in the memory, and outputs its collation result. In Patent Document 2, the data collator is configured of a hardware circuit including exclusive-OR gates.